


The one with the breakup

by GoldenLunarlight



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLunarlight/pseuds/GoldenLunarlight
Summary: Filippo hovers his finger above Elia’s number on his phone. Even after six months, he can’t get himself to delete the number from his phone. When Dario mumbles in his sleep, Filippo locks his phone and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. It wasn’t a big deal that he hadn’t answered that it was good to see Elia too. And the fact that he wants to text him after all these months has nothing to do with seeing Elia on a date with someone that isn’t him.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Filippo Sava/Dario
Kudos: 38





	The one with the breakup

**Author's Note:**

> don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine, sorry if I missed any big errors 
> 
> enjoy!

After a lovely date, Filippo and Dario are walking towards the Metro entrance when the door from a café that’s on their route opens and two people walk out. The boy looks almost too familiar to Filippo. He knows he shouldn’t when he’s with his boyfriend, but before he can stop himself he calls out: 

“Elia?” 

The boy immediately turns around and glances between Filippo and Dario. 

“Filippo, hey, long time no see,” Elia answers hesitantly. There’s a moment of silence where they are just looking at each other until Filippo points to Dario. 

“You’ve met Dario, right?” 

Elia nods and sticks out his hand for Dario to shake. They had met before, briefly at a party a few months ago. Then, Elia and Filippo had just called it quits on whatever it was that they were doing and Elia hadn’t exactly been thrilled to meet Filippo’s boyfriend at the time. After they shake hands, Elia puts his hand on the back of the girl he walked out of the café with. He bites his lip and then introduces her. 

“This is Elena.” 

Filippo smiles and greets her. Dario does the same. There’s another moment of silence until Elena puts a hand on Elia’s arm and whispers that they need to leave because she wants to get home in time. Elia smiles at her and nods at Filippo and Dario. 

“It’s good to see you, Fi.” Then he takes Elena’s hand and walks away from them. 

Later that night, Filippo hovers his finger above Elia’s number on his phone. Even after six months, he can’t get himself to delete the number from his phone. His reasoning is that something could happen to Martino and then he would need the number of one of his friends. If that number happens to be the number of his kind of ex, then so be it. Totally ignoring the fact that he has Eva’s number in his phone as well. When Dario puffs in his sleep, Filippo locks his phone and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. It wasn’t a big deal that he hadn’t answered that it was good to see Elia too. And the fact that he wants to text him after all these months has nothing to do with seeing Elia on a date with someone that isn’t him.

⁂

A few days later, Filippo meets up with Martino and Niccolò at the Gay street but hadn’t anticipated that a certain someone was going to join them as well. It’s whatever, they can be friendly to each other. It isn’t like they had a huge fight when they broke things off, and they had said that they’d still be friends, but then Filippo had started dating Dario and was swamped with uni work. Each time he had a bit of free time, that he didn’t use to catch up on sleep, he tried to meet up with his friends. Only, ever time he made plans with Martino in the past, explicitly mentioning that all of Marti’s friends could also join, Elia never showed up. 

But now he’s here and he’s standing next to Filippo and they’re talking and laughing and at one point Elia has his arm around Filippo’s shoulder and shushes him when Filippo attempts to ask about the girl he went on a date with. Filippo puts his arm around Elia and throws his head back laughing and doesn’t see that Dario has arrived, but promptly leaves again when he sees Filippo in a half embrace with his ex. 

⁂

Then, the texting starts again. As if nothing has changed in half a year. Except now Filippo has a boyfriend, that isn’t the one he’s texting - not that Elia was ever his boyfriend, but at the time, he was the only person coming close to that title - and Filippo doesn’t notice that with each alert that goes off on his phone, Dario is starting to look more annoyed. He doesn’t think he’s doing anything wrong, he can’t just not answer when his phone goes off and it isn’t his fault that Elia keeps on messaging him. It’s not even flirting and Filippo promises himself that he would stop the conversation if it turns to flirting. Now it’s mostly sharing memes. Once Filippo burst out laughing at a particular meme and showed it to Dario, but Dario frowned and told him that he didn’t understand it, which gave the entire evening an awkward vibe. 

⁂

Dario doesn’t tell Filippo that he had been to the Gay Street and had seen Filippo with Elia. He trusts that Filippo would tell him if there was something to be told. Now, Filippo and Dario are sitting on the sofa in Filippo’s apartment. Dario is scrolling through Netflix while Filippo has his head in Dario’s lap and is only looking at the TV-screen now and then. They hadn’t said much to each other either and Dario suspects that Filippo might be a little annoyed with him because Dario stopped Filippo when he wanted to take things further than a small kiss when he had arrived. 

“Is there anything you want to watch?” Dario asks, dropping one hand on Filippo’s chest. Filippo shrugs and turns towards the TV. 

“The Witcher looks pretty cool.” 

Dario raises his eyebrows, “The Witcher, really?” 

Filippo looks up at him, “uh, nearly naked Henry Cavill? Henry Cavill looking hot and sweaty in leather? Yes, sign me up, please, besides, the video game was quite cool, so.” 

“The videogame? When did you play the video game?” 

“I didn’t, I only watched when Elia-“ 

Before Filippo can finish his sentence, Dario sighs and rolls his eyes at the mention of Elia. 

“Of course, I could’ve known.” He mutters under his breath. 

Filippo sits up and keeps a small distance between them. 

“We can watch something else then.” 

Dario hums and starts a series called Ragnarok. Neither of them moves when the second episode begins to play, nor the third, but if anyone would ask them what the series was about, they wouldn’t have been able to answer. Both too preoccupied with imaginary conversations in their head. Conversations that they should be having instead of mindlessly watching a series. 

For the first time in weeks, Dario doesn’t sleep in Filippo’s bed but kisses him goodbye after the fourth episode with a kiss on the cheek. He’s stunned until he hears the door close and then gets off the sofa, turns the TV off and even puts their used glasses in the sink. When he reaches his bed, he turns towards Dario’s side and grabs his pillow. He assumes it’s going to be comforting to cuddle something that smells like his boyfriend after they had a small argument. Nothing could be further from the truth and he throws the pillow towards the end of his bed and used all available space instead. 

The next morning, he’s sitting at the living room table, working on some assignments, when the front door opens. He doesn’t immediately look up, assuming that it’s Eleonora. But the chair in front of him is pulled back and Dario takes a seat.

“I think we need to talk.” He states simply and Filippo removes his headphones and nods. For a second he thinks of suggesting that they could have angry makeup sex instead, but when he spots a box at the front door that wasn’t there before, he swallows those words. 

“I’ll just tell you right off the bat, you obviously still have feelings for Elia, so I think it’s best that we end this right here so you can either work it out with him or you can keep on dancing around each other, but I’m not going to be your sidepiece.” 

“Dario-” 

But Dario holds up his hand and Filippo closes his mouth again. 

“Don’t, I see the way you light up when you receive a text from him, you never look at me like that,” Dario swallows, “I brought the stuff you left at my place, I’m going to go grab my stuff and then I won’t bother you anymore.” 

Dario stands up, takes one of the boxes at the front door and walks to Filippo’s bedroom. He’s back in no time, and Filippo finally gets up from the chair. Dario puts the box down, and for the last time, wraps his arms around Filippo, “You were a great boyfriend, but I think you and I know both know that we were never meant to be.”

He kisses Filippo’s forehead, gives one last hug and leaves, closing the door behind him. 

⁂

While he understands why Dario broke up with him, and if he’s honest with himself he’s kind of relieved, it still hurts. There had been no more texts between him and Elia since the second week after the breakup because Filippo stopped replying. After a few more weeks of being holed up inside his room, he tells Eleonora the reason why Dario broke up with him and at first, she’s angry with Filippo because according to her, Dario made him a better person. It takes her a couple of hours until she returns to Filippo’s room and shows him a chat conversation between Martino, Eva and her. It occurred in the week after Filippo stopped replying to Elia and it’s Martino that had asked Eleonora if something had happened that made Filippo stop replying to Elia’s texts.

“I know I shouldn’t show you this, but the reason Dario broke up with you is that you were texting Elia too much? And now you’re ignoring him.” 

“I’m not- it felt wrong to keep on texting him right after the breakup.” 

Eleonora snorts, “Should’ve thought about that before the breakup, dumbass.” 

She stands up to leave, but pauses at his door, 

“Seriously, Filo, it’s been almost a month and you obviously want to get back with Elia so just text him.” 

Filippo falls back onto his bed and groans, 

“Fine! I can’t believe I’m taking dating advice from my little sister, but fine!” 

“You know you love me, now do it quickly or I’ll do it for you.” 

Filippo squints his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Eleonora smiles and points towards Filippo’s phone on his nightstand and leaves. Filippo turns his head to look at his phone. He unlocks it and writes up several messages to Elia but ends up deleting them before he hits send. Instead, he asks Martino if they can meet up because he wants to get his advice first, just as Filippo had given him all these months ago. (Not that Filippo had given him the best advice at that time, but how could he have known.) 

⁂

The talk with Martino gave Filippo a few new insights and they agree to meet up again with the rest of the boys the following Friday. That night, Filippo spends a little longer getting ready and Eleonora teases him when he re-emerges for the 6th time wearing yet another shirt. 

“I think it’s not going to matter what you’re wearing, Filo.” 

He waves her comment away, “But I wore this shirt when we went on our third date and he spilt his gelato on it and then we went-“ 

“Now it just sounds like you’re stalling to leave, just go.” 

Filippo takes a look at the shirt he’s wearing and retreats into his bedroom one more time. He reappears with the first shirt he put on. 

“I’m leaving now, don’t make a mess of the kitchen and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He laughs and dodges the pillow Eleonora throws at him. 

⁂

Two hours into the ‘We’re gaming, drinking, talking and having fun’ night that they are having, Giovanni puts the controller of the Playstation down with a little bit too much force and points towards Filippo and Elia. 

“Okay, I’m done, stop flirting and go on a date already. I’d make reservations at McDonald’s for you if I could-“ He holds up his hands and takes out his phone, “you know what,” he taps a couple of times and puts his phone to his ear, 

“Good evening, I would like to make a reservation for 2, tomorrow night at seven? Yes, under Elia Santini, please. That’s S-A-N-T-I-N-I, thank you, yes, you too.” 

He looks back at Elia and Filippo, “You’re welcome.” 

During the phone call, Elia and Filippo had stared at Giovanni with their mouths wide open, but now they sheepishly turn to each other and smile. Filippo puts his hand in Elia’s neck and pulls him closer towards him. With their foreheads leaning against each other, Filippo whispers: 

“So are we going to assume that Gio’s paying or-” 

Elia snorts with laughter and embraces Filippo in a hug. They don’t see each other’s faces because of that, but they know that they both have a smile on their face and that they will make it work this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> For those of you who have seen the series SMASH, this was inspired by the Tom/Sam storyline in season 1:') 
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or send me sth on [Tumblr](https://elippo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
